Tekkit Chronicles Ep 1
by Branflakes9797
Summary: Another war breaks loose a war between Sjin, Duncan and Rythian it will not be easy for them or everybody else living in the World - Enjoy


**Hello there, this is my first fanfiction story anyway we are going right into the story hope you enjoy.**

One day Duncan is doing his usual work such as working on the so called "Spaceship" when suddenly something catches his eye, it was a fire somewhat close to Rythians base. Duncan took no notice of the fire after that because he quite frankly had more important things to deal with until he also saw explosions being set off by Rythians base aswell. at that point Duncan decided to take off but of course before he left he turned his forcefield on he did not want his base exploding aswell anyway once he got to Rythians base, Duncan was shocked to see that Sjin was having a fight with Rythian knowing that Sjin had peace with Rythian not long ago.

Once Sjin was out of the general area of Rythians base Duncan decided to fly down and have a word with Sjin once Duncan had flew down to Sjin he immediately said "What the heck was that" Sjin replied with "Another war has broke loose" Duncans eyes went wide after what he heard. Duncan finally after a minute came to say "How did this happen?" Sjin only said "A argument" Duncan became mad after hearing what had caused another war and said "What kind of argument can cause a war!" Sjin only shrugged, Duncan let out a huff and flew over to Rythians base once again but once he landed he was immediately shot in the leg by teep and then fell and hit his head on a rock and went unconscious.

When Duncan work up he found himself in a dark room by himself he tried to get up but to no prevail he was tied to a chair which was cemented into the ground, after 7 minutes of Duncan trying to get out of the chair by all means that possible somebody entered the room he immediately knew it was Rythian mainly because it was Rythians base. Rythian walked over to Duncan slowly once Rythian got to Duncan he punched him in the stomach straight away and shouted "Why did you come here!" Duncan groan of pain before answering "I came to ask why are you at war with Sjin" Rythian replied with "Science" Duncan thought for a moment "Weren't Rythian over with Science?" after thinking for a moment Duncan said "I thought you didn't care about people using Science anymore" Rythian then sighed and said "I could only forget about Science for so long it's just too dangerous and YOU and Sjin are the people that use it the most this is why i am at war with Sjin and yes i was gonna attack you after Sjin had left but that won't prove necessary when you are stuck in this Dungeon of your's and with that i bid you farewell, Goodbye Duncan". Once Rythian had left Duncan continued to struggle.

After a while of struggling he noticed something on the floor "Wait is that a knife" Duncan said in a desperate tone, without hesitation Duncan went to kick it towards him, he prevails and attempts to lift it up with his feet he gets it to stand up for a second or two but then it just falls on it side again the second time Duncan attempts and succeeds at lifting the knife up and he get it in his hand at that point it's easy he just just the rope which is tying him onto the chair and leaves the room once out he quickly goes to Rythians base to regain his stuff which had been stolen from him, once there he went straight to the kitchen to Duncans luck his equipment was there on the counter but not all things were good he heard Rythians walking down the steps, Duncan started to panic so he was just thinking where to hide Duncan in such a hurry decided to hide under the table which was by far the worst hiding spot but luckily Rythian did not even enter the kitchen at that point Duncan just went to pick up his stuff left the building and flew back to his castle. When Duncan got back he immediately went to build some weapons and armour for the upcoming battle which was sure to cause devastation across the land but this battle was predictable.

Everybody knew this truce wouldn't last that's not an exception for me and Sjin we knew about this as much as anybody else did, but we did not want another war if anything we wanted to avoid this whole mess. But it seems there is no stopping the war now...

That was my story did you Enjoy? Yes/No

**Yeah anyway it is a slow story that's for sure but please leave a review and maybe favourite if you really liked it?**

**Remember it's my first story it ain't brilliant i am hoping it isn't bad either anyways**

**goodbye**


End file.
